Les Vents de Gris
by MorgannSkin
Summary: L'épopée d'une de mes tables de JDR, 3 ans d'une campagne racontée... pour les geek...sur tables !
1. Intro

**Prologue**

Pour commencer, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que la compagnie des Vents de Gris n'était pas un groupe d'aventuriers auquel on pouvait s'attendre. Ils ne prenaient pas toujours leurs décisions ensemble, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes idéaux moraux et par conséquent ils n'avaient pas les mêmes manières d'agir. Pour illustrer mes propos**,** sachez que j'en ai vu qui n'hésitaient pas à utiliser la violence et la menace pour obtenir ce qu'ils convoitaient, et d'autres qui protégeaient des traîtres au péril de leur vie. Ils pouvaient aller du tout au tout. Néanmoins**,** les Vents de Gris agissaient toujours ensemble**,** unis sous la même bannière **:** celle de l'Aventure.

Avant de nous lancer dans la quête des Vents de Gris dont il est question, il est bon que je vous fasse part de quelques-unes de leurs précédentes aventures. Les membres des Vents de Gris présents étaient alors les nains Sigrid et Snorri **;** les humains Aldebert Ludmilla, Johann Leopold et Rudiger Berthold** ;** puis le halfelin Nicklaus Axel.

_Année 2524_

L'Empire, cerné au sud par la Bretonnie, au nord par le Kislev et à l'est par les montagnes du Bord du monde, était en paix. Deux années étaient passées depuis la Grande Guerre où Karl Franz, l'Empereur, avait vaincu le Champion du Chaos Archaon et la Tempête éponyme. Cependant, d'étranges rapports maritimes vinrent jusqu'aux oreilles du monarque : de vastes terres fertiles inondaient les paysages auparavant désertiques des Terres Arides, loin au Sud de l'Empire. Jungles luxuriantes, vertes prairies et bosquets foisonnants étaient venus pousser à même ces côtes. Ce pays était le territoire des Créatures du Vieux Monde : orcs, trolls, gobelins, morts-vivants et autres êtres organisés en diverses tribus. Nuls humains, nains, elfes ou halfelins, autrement dit les races de l'Alliance, n'étaient censés y vivre. Seule une magie à l'œuvre pouvait entraîner un tel bouleversement. L'Empereur Karl Franz décida alors de monter une équipe de reconnaissance**,** composée d'ambassadeurs-aventuriers aguerris, afin d'élucider ce mystère. Sous les conseils du Général des Armées et Chef Suprême de l'Inquisition Morgann Skin, l'Empereur ordonna aux Vents de Gris de se charger de l'affaire. Ils embarquèrent sur l'Aquilon, le célèbre galion du Capitaine Cédric Lanfranco, en compagnie de l'aventurier tant renommé Albert Tröner, et de la chef de la guilde des Lames Rouges Camille Striker, suivie de ses meilleurs hommes d'armes. C'était au cours de cette traversée qu'ils se donnèrent le nom des « Vents de Gris ».

Ensembles, ils percèrent le mystère des nouvellement nommées "Terres Naissantes". Cette vaste région sauvage était devenue le terrain d'expérience des Hauts-Elfes. Pour d'obscures raisons, ils avaient usé de puissants sortilèges afin de transformer ce pays en une Terre Promise peuplée de créatures sages et intelligentes, capables d'utiliser la magie elfique. Au cours de leur enquête**,** les Vents de Gris se lièrent d'amitié avec Gregan, chef d'un clan d'orcs métamorphosés. Ces peaux-vertes s'étaient montrées si éloignées de leurs origines bestiales et brutales, que même les nains Sigrid et Snorri, pourtant d'une ethnie viscéralement ennemie, l'acceptèrent et le respectèrent. Après avoir passé un mois aux Terres Naissantes à rassembler toutes informations jugées nécessaires, les Vents de Gris retournèrent en Empire faire leur rapport. Karl Franz, Saint Empereur, vit les agissements des Hauts-Elfes d'Ulthuan comme une tentative d'étendre leur royaume au détriment des autres peuples civilisés. Il récompensa généreusement les Vents de Gris pour avoir mené à bien cette mission au Service et à la Gloire de l'Empire, et envoya « laver cet affront » par Gotrek Gurnisson et Felix Jaeger, les plus puissants Héros de l'Empire… Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

_Année 2525_

Suite à ces événements, la situation en Empire se détériora. Karl Franz fût profondément outré par les agissements des Hauts-Elfes d'Ulthuan, et commença à étendre plus largement le sujet de sa haine. Il instaura une violente discrimination contre tous les elfes de l'Empire, qu'ils vivent dans les cités, parmi les Impériaux, ou dans leurs propres villages forestiers. Des rafles s'organisèrent et l'Inquisition se montra impitoyable. Au sein de cette ordre militaire Impérial se trouvaient les pires comme les meilleurs. Le plus violent était Johann Blitz, qui faisait preuve d'une cruauté et d'un sadisme sans précédent. Mais, à l'opposé, se trouvait Morgann Skin, Général des Armées et Chef Suprême de l'Inquisition. Celui-ci, au contraire, luttait dans l'ombre en fomentant petit à petit une rébellion contre l'Empereur. Parmi les membres de cette résistance étaient les Vents de Gris, toujours fidèles à leurs idéaux moraux.

Cinq mois passèrent ainsi, où nos héros menèrent à bien diverses quêtes pour le bien de l'Empire. Pendant qu'ils écumaient le pays, les Vents de Gris rencontrèrent de nouveaux compagnons. Ces âmes courageuses souhaitaient rendre l'Empire meilleur avec l'aide d'une confrérie renommée. Il s'agissait du nain taciturne mais non moins combatif Nargond, et le halfelin Jacob Silma, amant de la bonne fortune. Ils croisèrent également une archère elfe, nommée Maruviel Fourbesage, qui se présenta sous le nom d'Aru. Celle-ci cherchait un moyen d'aider son peuple à échapper à la répression, au point de couper ses oreilles pour mieux se faire passer pour une humaine. Le Général Morgann Skin l'avait alors aiguillé vers ce groupe d'aventuriers qui œuvrait pour lui et la résistance. Aru fut traitée avec méfiance au début, mais le groupe des Vents de Gris finit pas l'accepter totalement. De nouveaux membres arrivaient, et un autre partait : le halfelin Nicklaus Axel jugea bon de s'en retourner voir sa famille au Moot, terre des semis-hommes.

Arriva le jour fatidique, où les Vents de Gris s'opposèrent frontalement à l'Inquisiteur Johann Blitz, tristement célèbre pour sa profonde inhumanité. La haine envers ce dernier était particulièrement puissante chez Rudiger Berthold. Leur passif était chargé d'une violence extrême : Johann Blitz fit apporter le corps meurtri du père de Rudiger sous ses yeux, avant d'ordonner à ses hommes de violer sa sœur qui en perdit la raison. Le mage avait donc un intérêt tout particulier à s'occuper personnellement de l'affaire...

Les Vents de Gris payèrent les Lames Rouges pour que Camille Striker et ses Forces Spéciales puissent les aider à vaincre l'Inquisiteur démoniaque. Le but était de faire d'une pierre deux coups : venger la famille de Rudiger Berthold, et rendre service à la rébellion de Morgann Skin. Car en effet, Johann Blitz était le chef de la rafle des elfes impériaux, sous les ordres de Karl Franz. Les huits compagnons placés en haut d'une falaise, le terrain en contrebas miné avec soin, ils attendirent l'arrivée de leur cible et de son armée. La chef des Lames Rouges, jouant double jeu, se faisait passer pour une alliée de Johann et l'accompagnait, mais cette fourbe n'était pas le genre de personne à qui on pouvait faire aveuglément confiance. Les Vents de gris se méfiaient d'elle et de ses Forces Spéciales disposés tout autour d'eux, censés les aider… Et le pire se produisit : l'Inquisiteur savait que les aventuriers étaient là pour l'abattre, et il prit une enfant elfe en otage. Les nains Nargond et Sigrid, de même que le halfelin Jacob et l'elfe Aru s'approchèrent, sur leur garde. Un discours tendancieux de Striker convainquit Sigrid qu'elle n'était pas avec eux. Et ce fut une catastrophe... La naine n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et fit ce qu'elle jugeait comme leur seule option : un attentat suicide. Cependant, elle rata l'unique information, la plus importante de toute** :** Camille Striker leur avait fait un clin d'œil de connivence...

Sigrid fit exploser un tonneau plein de poudre et mit le terrain à feu et à sang. Elle mourut sur le coup, de même que son collègue Nargond. Jacob et Aru faillirent y laisser la vie, de justesse. Malheureusement, Camille eut la main sévèrement brûlé. Personne ne touche à la chef des Lames Rouges Camille Striker. Elle ordonna immédiatement à ses hommes la mise à mort des Vents de Gris, et les Forces Spéciales firent pleuvoir les tirs de mousquets sur les six survivants. Leur propre piège se refermait sur eux. Mais dans la fuite, Rudiger Berthold ne put laisser passer sa vengeance : Johann Blitz était toujours en vie. Un coup d'arbalète, un seul, lui a suffi pour éliminer définitivement sa Némésis.

Ils faillirent tous mourir plus d'une fois sous la pluie de balles, les Forces Spéciales étant de fins tireurs d'élite. C'était en piteux état que les aventuriers réussirent à s'échapper du champ de bataille qui aurait dû être leur gloire… La mine basse, la réussite de leur mission avait un goût amer.

Ce tragique épisode marqua le début de la guerre opposant la guilde des Lames Rouges aux Vents de Gris.

_Année 2526_

Un autre type de guerre approchait à grands pas, celle qui opposait les Armées de l'Empereur et de son Inquisiteur en chef. Morgann Skin s'était déclaré ouvertement contre le monarque Karl Franz, rendant officiel ce qui n'était qu'officieux. Le temps était compté… Nos héros continuaient à aider la rébellion du Général et ses alliés. Parmi les plus remarquables d'entre eux, figuraient la magicienne de l'ombre Hémillya Gilgameish ; son ami intime, l'aventurier excentrique Albert Tröner ; mais aussi Camille Striker et sa guilde des Lames Rouges. Au cours de leurs péripéties**,** les Vents de Gris firent la connaissance de deux âmes téméraires qui demandèrent à intégrer leur compagnie : le jeune Wolf Carlott adepte de Morr, le dieu des défunts et des songes, et le halfelin Alfred Daskar, ancien citoyen d'Averheim devenu aventurier_._ Peu de temps après, ils rencontrèrent une jeune elfe sylvaine et son hermine magique qu'ils sauvèrent d'un esprit des bois belliqueux. Cependant, l'elfe sylvaine mourut, et l'animal décida de suivre Aru quand celle-ci fit une prière à sa défunte maîtresse. Il s'agissait d'une hermine elfique à deux queues et au pelage blanc comme neige nommée Driska. Et ces deux êtres se lièrent plus qu'ils ne l'auraient soupçonné.

L'heure de la confrontation sonna. Les forces se rassemblèrent pour élaborer un plan de bataille. Cela se produisit aux champs de Cenderheim, au Nord de l'Empire, dans la neige et le froid. Morgann et ses armées attaquèrent de front, affrontant directement Karl Franz et les impérialistes. Camille Striker, ses Lames Rouges et Albert Tröner s'occupèrent des attaquants à distance. La magicienne Hémillya Gilgameish, quant à elle, livra une bataille navale contre la flotte impériale. Elle fut aidée par cent galions Hauts-elfes d'Ulthuan, voulant eux aussi mettre fin au despotisme de l'Empereur. Pour finir, les Vents de Gris furent envoyés contourner les lignes ennemies, afin d'éliminer les dangereux mages de guerre avant qu'ils ne puissent causer trop de dommages. Le combat fit rage des heures durant, personne ne parvenait à voir ce que devenaient leurs alliés…

L'issue de cette guerre se révéla petit à petit à leurs yeux, quand le chaos du champ de bataille s'apaisa. Les Vents de Gris avaient vaincu leurs adversaires mages, Hémillya et les Hauts-Elfes détruisirent la flotte impériale, et les armées rebelles l'emportèrent. Cependant, le résultat était loin d'être idyllique… Il n'y avait plus aucun navire, même ceux alliés. Pas d'épave, plus d'être vivant, ni aucune trace de leur passage. Ils avaient disparu, comme happés dans néant. Les pertes étaient nombreuses, les effectifs et le moral au plus bas. Mais surtout, ce fût l'aboutissement du duel au sommet qui les bouleversa tous : l'Empereur Karl Franz et le Général Morgann Skin s'étaient entretués. Leurs deux corps gisaient sur le sol, morts…

Pire que tout, le Dieu Sigmar descendit des cieux et reprit le Saint Marteau de Guerre Ghal Maraz des mains de feu Karl Franz, jugeant les humains indignes de perpétuer l'Empire qu'il avait bâti deux mille cinq cent ans auparavant.

Notre histoire commença en ces temps troublés, dans cet Empire de Cendres. Il n'y avait plus rien : aucun souverain ni gouvernement, les Dieux les avaient abandonnés, et la victoire de la résistance n'avait plus aucun sens. Parmi les Vents de Gris survivants se trouvaient le guerrier sigmarite**,** Johann Leopold ; l'halfelin chanceux**,** Jacob Silma ; l'archère elfe**,** Aru**,** accompagnée de Driska ; le nain vengeur**,** Snorri ; le magicien de lumière**,** Rudiger Berthold ; le vaillant combattant de Taal**,** Aldebert Ludmilla ; et les deux plus jeunes membres de la compagnie**,** Wolf Carlott et le halfelin Alfred Daskar.

Tous se doutaient que leurs aventures étaient loin d'être terminées…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 - L'Empire de Cendres**

Le champ de bataille était un charnier putride que la neige tentait de recouvrir petit à petit pour en cacher la laideur. Quelques survivants encore valides cherchaient les cadavres de leurs amis, trop las pour les pleurer. D'autres fouillaient les tas de chair au sang coagulé pour en extirper tous biens vendables. Personne n'osait troubler le silence des lieux. Non pas par respect pour les morts, mais pour effectuer leurs odieux larcins dans l'anonymat le plus total.

Les Vents de Gris ne s'attardèrent pas, juste le temps de rassembler du bois et de brûler décemment leur ami et Général Morgann Skin, afin de l'honorer une ultime fois. Wolf et Alfred s'occupèrent du corps de Clarissa**,** une amie guerrière aux ordres de Joey Fergusson, le capitaine des frères à la cape de Morgann Skin. Elle les avait accompagnés longtemps dans leurs quêtes, les sauvant plus d'une fois, pour finir sur le champ de bataille aux côtés du Général. Ils lui rendirent hommage, le cœur serré par le chagrin.

Non loin de là se trouvait un petit bourg épargné par la grande bataille. L'endroit n'était pas plus joyeux, principalement peuplé par les rescapés moroses que les villageois tentaient tant bien que mal de réconforter. La taverne du « Houblon Suintant » était bondée, et les Vents de Gris eurent du mal à se faire une place à une table. Il était temps de penser à l'avenir, mais les avis étaient mitigés. Un débat houleux commençait à se mettre en place, quand la serveuse Stéphanie, jeune et jolie blonde à la poitrine plus qu'arrogante, vint y couper court avec un plateau chargé de chopes. »

« Et voici mes grands vétérans… vos bières ! », dit-elle avec un sourire désarmant avant de s'en retourner dans un mouvement de hanche aguicheur. La présence et la désinvolture de cette jeune femme était un baume au cœur des nombreux rescapés, profondément marqués par la guerre. Elle symbolisait la vie dans un monde qui leur semblait mort.

Les Vents de Gris se toisèrent quelques instants quand Aldebert se décida à prendre la parole :

«Bon, compagnons, il nous faut rendre visite à Joey Fergusson. C'est l'allié le plus sûr que nous ayons à proximité.

\- Nous avons aussi décidé que Hémillya Gilgameish est la plus en mesure de gérer l'Empire actuel, lança Rudiger, toujours obnubilé par les courbes généreuses de Stéphanie. Quel rapport entre Joey et la magicienne de l'ombre que nous recherchons ?

\- Il faut bien commencer quelque part, trancha Snorri, la barbe pleine de bière.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va nous dire de plus ? s'emporta Aru en postillonnant dans son lait de chèvre. Nous sommes tous sous le choc, personne n'avait imaginé un tel résultat ! Il n'y a plus de berger pour mener le troupeau…

\- Ho ne t'inquiète pas, les puissants de l'ancien Empire vont tous se quereller pour reprendre les rênes, grommela Jacob en buvant et faisant des bulles dans sa bière.

\- Joey était le bras droit du grand Maître de l'Inquisition et le Général des Armées. C'est pour ça qu'il faut aller le voir, pour qu'on s'organise, insista Aldebert.

\- Tu proposes quoi ? demanda calmement Wolf, qui n'avait pas touché à son breuvage. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que la meilleure candidate est Hémillya. Mais elle a disparu. Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Nous n'en savons rien.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas décider seuls de l'avenir de l'Empire, fit Alfred, l'air égaré. Il faut rassembler les têtes pensantes.

\- J'ai bien peur que cette putain de Camille Striker profite de la situation pour gagner encore plus d'argent et de pouvoir, grommela Rudiger.

\- Malheureusement, elle fait partie des plus influents, approuva Johann. Moi, je voudrais aller prier pour connaître les volontés de Sigmar, savoir s'il nous a réellement abandonné, ou s'il s'agit d'une simple mise à l'épreuve pour mériter sa protection.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, soupira Aru. Je suis bizarrement d'accord avec Alfred : il faut rassembler les puissants. Même si cela ne me plait pas, les Inquisiteurs et Striker en font parties. Joey Fergusson est petit à côté d'eux.

\- Mais ils ne nous connaissent pas à notre juste valeur, répondit Snorri en entamant sa seconde pinte. Ils ne nous écouteront pas et demanderont même de quoi on se mêle.

\- S'ils ne font pas pire, souffla Aldebert. Je me vois mal débarquer devant les Lames Rouges pour leur déclamer une longue tirade sur l'alliance et la fraternité afin de reconstruire l'Empire.

\- J'aurais bien compté sur Albert Tröner, réfléchit Rudiger. Mais ce saoulard a disparu. En attendant, Aldebert a raison : nous n'avons que Fergusson. »

Personne n'était réellement satisfait de l'issue de cette conversation, mais tous étaient finalement d'accord : ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils avaient besoin de l'appui d'un allié apprécié et fiable pour avancer.

Après cinq jours de voyage, ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux. La forteresse de Joey Fergusson était la plus septentrionale de l'Empire de Cendres. Il avait été le fidèle capitaine du Général Morgann Skin, obéissant, pragmatique et militaire. Cela s'en ressentait aux soldats disciplinés, à leur poste maintenus coûte que coûte, aux aguets et prêts à tout. Ils jonchaient la forteresse comme de parfaits soldats de plomb.

Les Vents de Gris obtinrent difficilement un entretien, tant le frère à la cape Ferguson était surmené. Celui-ci leur annonça ce dont ils se doutaient déjà : étant donné que l'Empire était déchiré et sans souverain, une avalanche de guerres de succession entre « empereurs auto-proclamés » était à prévoir. Aussi, les alliés les plus influents de Morgann s'étaient d'ores et déjà dispersés : Camille Striker, partie réorganiser sa guilde au centre du territoire ; et Albert Tröner, lancé en quête de sa bien-aimée Hémillya, après avoir récupéré leur fille adoptive, Lyllia. Pire encore, les forces du Chaos profitaient de l'affaiblissement général pour envahir l'Empire de Cendres, envoyant ses troupes au cœur même des cités du Nord. Joey avait besoin de renforts, il leur proposa donc d'aller quérir les elfes sylvains de la forêt de Telliande, non loin de là. Ceux-ci s'étaient rebaptisés les "Émancipés" durant la rafle des elfes. Un simple échange de regards suffit aux Vents de Gris pour accepter la mission. Mais avant de prendre congé, Joey s'exprima avec virulence :

« Une dernière chose, Aru. Etant Frère à la cape, autrement dit Inquisiteur en devenir, je peux ressentir ta méphitique aura elfique. Dans un territoire où résident encore moult pro-impérialistes, tu cours un véritable danger. Pour toute l'aide que les Vents de Gris ont apportée à feu le Général Morgann Skin, je te donne cet anneau qui fut forgé par les tiens. Cet artefact dissimulera ton aura à toute race non-divine, y compris la tienne. Prenez congé céans. »

Aru prit l'anneau d'une main tremblante, et après avoir remercié Joey Fergusson, les Vents de Gris sortirent de la forteresse.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent un homme en armure noire, dont le heaume s'apparentait à un crâne humain. Il se présenta immédiatement comme étant le Seigneur Sombregarde, templier de Morr. Ayant eu vent de leur notoriété et leurs actes passés, il avait jugé bon que les Vents de Gris s'allient avec son supérieur, l'Inquisiteur de Morr, Blake Balmorr. Il s'était donc donné pour objectif de les retrouver. Cependant, les Vents de Gris avaient une toute autre tâche à accomplir. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sombregarde pour se proposer à les escorter, si ceux-ci promettaient ensuite de le suivre. Les Vents de Gris acceptèrent et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la forêt de Telliande.

Ils firent halte quelques minutes après avoir passé la lisière : Rudiger ressentait une aura magique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Soudainement, un spectre à l'apparence d'une mariée décharnée vint traverser le corps du guerrier Snorri. Malgré son armure de plate et sa musculature développée, le nain vengeur ressentit une vive douleur. C'était comme si ses organes internes brûlaient au contact de la forme éthérée. Ils débutèrent aussitôt la lutte contre ce spectre du Chaos, mais se rendirent bien vite compte que seules les armes bénies du Panthéon Sigmarite pouvaient atteindre l'hérétique. Seuls purent se battre le Seigneur Sombregarde, avec son épée sacrée de Morr, et Johann Leopold, jouissant des faveurs de Sigmar. Ils en vinrent finalement à bout, désemparés et sévèrement touchés. Un simple contact avec l'hérétique avait suffi à faire saigner les oreilles et le nez d'Alfred, Aru et Snorri. Les potions alchimiques de soins leur furent bien utiles pour stopper l'hémorragie naissante. Ils reprirent leur route, vigilants. Ils étaient bien conscients qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un avant-goût du Chaos qui envahissait petit à petit le domaine des Hommes.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent face à un curieux personnage. Beau et bien soigné, vêtu d'atours de nobles aux notes violacées . Sombregarde s'arrêta net, dégainant son épée :

« Prenez garde, Vents de Gris. Je peux sentir que cet individu est éthéré, bien qu'il parvienne à dissimuler son aspect fantomatique.

\- Mais quelle perspicacité, preux chevalier ! susurra le mystérieux individu en se levant. Et bien ma foi, jouons cartes sur table. Je me nomme Servil. Et en effet, je suis mort. Je suis un chaotique dont l'âme est captive de votre monde… pour le moins, fort peu chaleureux. Ma dépouille physique est non-loin, dans une sépulture que m'ont aimablement léguée les prêtres de Sigmar. Et depuis… je suis coincé ici, dit-il levant les mains. Allons, nous pouvons nous entre-aider. Mon malicieux petit doigt me dit que vous recherchez une certaine magicienne du nom de Hémillya Gilgameish, n'est-il point ? Savez-vous que la magie émane du Chaos ? Je pourrais vous montrer où votre précieuse amie se trouve… si vous libérez mon corps de ces ''maudites chaînes bénites''…

\- Pour ce qui concerne la magie, cela est exact, affirma Rudiger au reste du groupe.

\- Compagnons, il nous faut en débattre, annonça Aldebert. »

Ils reculèrent de quelques pas, suspicieux, et parlementèrent. Malgré les protestations de Johann, ils jugèrent que Servil était le seul moyen à disposition pour commencer sérieusement leurs recherches sur Hémillya. Bien que méfiants, les Vents de Gris suivirent Servil quelques heures durant vers l'endroit où il fut enseveli : une large grotte menant au centre d'une montagne. Selon les dires de Servil, sa dépouille se trouverait au fond de la grotte.

Pendant quelques temps, le manque de lumière était leur seule inquiétude. Mais sans aucun repère, ils ne savaient plus dans quelle direction ils allaient, ni depuis combien de temps ils marchaient. Quant au détour d'un couloir, le chemin s'arrêta net. Une immense fosse, prenant toute la largeur de la voie, s'étalait sous leurs yeux. Et en approchant un peu plus la lueur de leurs torches, ils eurent un hoquet d'horreur : d'innombrables goules grouillaient au fond du gouffre…

Bien que peu profonde, la cavité faisait bien une vingtaine de mètres de long… Le seul moyen de la franchir était de se risquer à escalader les parois rocheuses. De l'autre côté, le squelette de Servil était pendu par les chaînes des prêtres de Sigmar...

« Mille excuses, sourit Servil d'une voix suave, on dirait que j'ai omis ce détail…

\- Peste soit des hérétiques, maugréa Aldebert. Je vais escalader la paroi de droite avec une corde accrochée à mon ceinturon, puis je l'arrimerais de l'autre côté. On pourra alors passer cette maudite fosse plus aisément. »

Le guerrier de Taal se risqua lentement le long du mur, une prise après l'autre… Le poids de son armure le gênait, mais il préférait l'avoir s'il faisait une mauvaise chute… Et il fut bien inspiré : la roche céda brusquement sous son pied. Il s'écrasa au sol quelques mètres plus bas et les goules l'ensevelirent aussitôt. Malgré la maille d'Aldebert, les griffes et les crocs des créatures mortes-vivantes le lacérèrent de part en part.

Perdu pour perdu, Sombregarde et Snorri sautèrent à la rescousse de leur compagnon. Les autres Vents de Gris aidèrent les guerriers à distance, tirant flèches et carreaux, et Rudiger avec ses pouvoirs magiques. Au cœur de ce charnier, Sombregarde fut lui aussi enseveli peu à peu par les abjectes créatures. Un coup de griffe lui fit sauter son heaume, et un autre vint lui trancher la gorge. Sombregarde chuta au sol, tentant d'endiguer le flot de sang qui se déversait. Le combat fit rage quelques minutes durant. Le chaos était total, personne ne parvenant à atteindre Sombregarde pour le soigner, ou même savoir s'il était toujours conscient… Une fois le calme revenu, les Vents de Gris purent tous se précipiter dans la fosse et venir en aide à leur ami. Mais c'était trop tard : le chevalier de Morr gisait dans une mare rouge sombre, plus pâle que la mort...« J'ai failli Vents de Gris, chuchota-t-il avec beaucoup de difficultés. Jurez-moi que vous irez voir le grand Inquisiteur Blake Balmorr pour honorer notre marché. Prenez mon épée, il saura que vous dites la vérité… »

Le jeune Wolf prit la lourde arme dont la garde formait des ailes de corbeau, et faillit basculer en avant sous son poids. Également lié à son culte, il était le plus à même de comprendre l'étrange sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du mourant. Il rejoignait son dieu dans l'Au-Delà, sa mission dans le monde des vivants était achevée. Un dernier soupir, et ce fut fini.

Les rescapés, en piteux état, sortir du gouffre en silence. Servil se trouvait déjà près de sa carcasse, attendant patiemment qu'ils le rejoignent. Son air plein de malice ne plaisait pas du tout à Johann Leopold, le Sigmarite.

« Je vais à présent honorer une partie de notre contrat. Puis ce sera votre tour, et seulement après, je vous révélerais la totalité de l'information. »

Servil lia son aethyr, sa magie, à celle de Rudiger. Sa vision commença à se troubler avant de devenir totalement blanche… Puis, des formes apparurent petit à petit… L'océan… Un ciel bleu limpide… Une plage de sable blanc… Des arbres inconnus… Et Hémillya. Elle était allongée, inconsciente, devant une jungle singulière. Des lanciers vêtus de blancs s'approchaient et la cernaient Le mage tentait de distinguer leur visage quand la vision cessa brusquement. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans la grotte sombre, nez à nez avec le visage sournois de Servil.

« Je vous livrerais la suite une fois mon corps physique libéré de ses chaînes. Très chers Vents de … »

Johann ne pouvait plus contenir sa fureur envers l'hérétique. Il abattit son épée sur le crâne du squelette de Servil et le brisa en mille morceaux. La dépouille tomba en morceau, le corps éthéré de Servil disparu aussitôt. Un silence de mort s'installa, la poussière d'os retombait lentement sur le sol… Les Vents de Gris étaient hébétés, incapables de réagir tant l'action était soudaine.

« Je ne pouvais plus contenir ma haine contre ce chaotique ! se justifia le sigmarite en donnant un coup de pied dans les restes de Servil. L'Empire ne peut traiter avec ses pires ennemis !

\- Johann, espèce de sale bâtard ! explosa Aldebert, tremblant et rouge de colère. Toujours à prendre des décisions seul ! Le reste de la vision est dorénavant perdu ! »

Leopold n'en démordait pas : il avait eu raison. S'il avait accepté de pénétrer ces lieux, c'était dans le seul but de détruire le mal à sa source. Le guerrier de Taal avait beaucoup de mal à retenir la gifle qui démangeait ses doigts. Snorri cracha par terre de dégoût, et Aru soupira en se massant le crâne. Ce qui était fait, était fait… Avec un pragmatisme que Berthold eu du mal à garder tant il était également frustré, il décrivit sa vision avec le plus de précisions possibles.Les Vents de Gris réfléchirent pendant quelques minutes, quand l'elfe s'exclama :

« Ulthuan ! Hémillya est à Ulthuan ! Les plages de sable blanc, la jungle qu'on ne retrouve nulle part ailleurs, c'est typique des terres Hauts-Elfes !

\- J'foutrais jamais les pieds chez ces sales oreilles pointues, moi, dit avec dédain le nain Snorri.

\- Nous savons désormais où nous devons aller… » soupira Wolf tout en regardant la magnifique épée de Sombregarde.

Avant de ressortir, ils s'arrêtèrent juste quelques minutes pour inhumer le chevalier Sombregarde aussi convenablement et respectueusement qu'ils le purent. Wolf improvisa une prière à Morr dans un silence religieux. Ce lieu n'était plus la prison maudite de l'hérétique Servil, dont les méfaits ne pouvaient définitivement plus atteindre le monde des humains. Cette grotte était à présent le tombeau d'un templier.

Le chemin du retour fut moins long et plus aisé. C'était avec soulagement qu'ils voyaient enfin la lumière du jour les aveugler… Ils déchantèrent quand ils se retrouvèrent cernés par une quinzaine d'archers elfes sylvains menaçants. Ils semblaient les attendre, patiemment. Une femme se remarquait particulièrement par sa froideur et son hostilité, la main posée sur la garde d'un de ses deux sabres finement ouvragés, accrochés à sa ceinture.

« Je me nomme Numénoria, dit-elle en s'approchant, calme et assurée. Et me dois de vous demander la raison de votre présence dans la forêt de Telliande.

\- Bonjour à vous, gente dame, s'inclina Rudiger en suivant l'étiquette de la noblesse. Nous sommes les Vents de Gris, envoyés parler au chef des Émancipés au nom de Joey Fergusson.

\- Je connais ce nom. Il était de ceux qui s'opposèrent à la rafle des elfes impériaux. Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis. Suivez-moi, je vais vous mener à Édorenne Reflet-de-lune, la chef des Émancipés. »

Les guerriers baissèrent leur arme sur ses mots. Alfred, peu assuré d'être encadré par une telle formation, se plaça près d'Aldebert lorsqu'ils suivirent tous leur commandante. Aru, au contraire, était tout à son aise au contact de gens de son espèce.

Le campement se trouvait à quelques heures de marche, et les Vents de Gris étaient admiratifs : des cabanes aussi bien au sol que dans les arbres, toutes reliées par des passerelles de bois, formant une gigantesque toile végétale raffinée même si rustique. Ils furent accueillis dans la hutte principale dans laquelle se trouvait la dénommée Édorenne, la responsable des lieux. Vêtue d'une fine cotte de maille coulant sur son torse comme de l'eau, elle polissait avec soin ses deux sabres, similaires à ceux de Numénoria. A ses côtés, un humain regardait les nouveaux arrivants d'un air malicieux, la veste en cuir entrouverte et un six-coups à la ceinture.

« Salut à vous ! fit-il en souriant. Je suis Yann Karstein, capitaine des Émancipés. La sublime elfe à mes côtés en est la chef, la belle Édorenne Reflet-de-lune, continua-t-il en regardant la femme en question qui l'ignorait superbement.

\- Bonjour, nous sommes les Vents de Gris, annonça Jacob en parlant au nom du groupe. Nous étions à votre recherche à la requête de Joey Fergusson. Il vous demande de joindre vos forces aux leurs.

\- J'ai confiance en cet homme, répondit calmement l'elfe en rengainant son arme. Le Général Morgann Skin et le capitaine Fergusson nous ont aidé contre l'Empereur. C'est avec joie que les Émancipés rejoindront la forteresse de Fergusson. Mais à une seule condition, précisa-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour. Le Chaos grandissant, les maraudeurs des dieux sombres envahissent la forêt de Telliande. Numénoria a décelé leur campement principal, joignez-vous à nous pour détruire ces immondices. Yann restera ici avec une garnison tandis que vous, Numénoria, les Émancipés et moi-même marcherons contre le Chaos.

\- Avec plaisir, répondirent à l'unisson Aru et Johann.

\- J'ai une dernière requête si vous me le permettez, intervint Rudiger. J'ai en ma possession une pierre magique qui augmentera considérablement la puissance de mes sortilèges. Cependant, seule une magicienne de renom peut lier la pierre à mon grimoire de sorts. Je ne suis pas sans savoir l'affinité inouïe du noble peuple elfique avec la magie, et votre inestimable harmonie aethyrique. Ainsi, Madame, j'ose vous demander si vous accepteriez de m'y aider.

\- Bien sûr, cher ami. Nous partirons alors dans deux heures, le temps que je m'occupe de notre pauvre magicien désespéré, dit-elle d'un sourir espiègle. »

Les sept autres compagnons profitèrent de ce répit pour se reposer et se restaurer. Snorri testant la bière locale, Aldebert s'entrainant à la fronde, Wolf admirant sa nouvelle épée, Jacob se renseignant sur de nouvelles recettes de cuisine, Aru jouant avec Driska, Alfred discutant avec les habitants, et Johann priant sans relâche. Quand Édorenne et Berthold les rejoignirent enfin, ils étaient prêts et d'excellente humeur.

L'escapade ne prit qu'une partie de la journée. Ils mirent d'ailleurs plus de temps à marcher qu'à se battre : les archers elfiques et les deux danseuses d'épée Numénoria et Édorenne étaient d'une aide non négligeable. En moins d'une demi-heure, ils exterminèrent la totalité des hérétiques. Satisfaits et très peu blessés, ils rentrèrent avec le sourire.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent non loin du campement, une odeur de porcs grillés parvinrent à leurs narines… De la fumée leur piquait de plus en plus les yeux, et une lueur rouge inquiétante s'intensifiait… Édorenne se mit à courir, vite imitée par Numénoria et leurs archers. Les Vents de Gris les rejoignirent peu de temps après pour contempler le même désastre : tout n'était que flammes et monceaux de cadavres... Sous le choc, il leur fallut un certain temps pour comprendre que les fumerolles blanchâtre virevoltantes dans les airs n'étaient autres que des spectres, similaires à ceux que la compagnie avait combattus quelques temps auparavant. Ceux-ci ravageaient le village, détruisant et tuant avec beaucoup trop de facilité. Les Émancipés n'étaient pas équipés contre ce type d'adversaire...

« Numénoria ! s'exclama tout à coup Édorenne, mettant fin à la tétanie du groupe. Mène les Émancipés encore en vie dans la forteresse de Fergusson ! Je vais m'assurer que Yann et les enfants sont en vie. Vents de Gris, votre engagement a été respecté, adieu ! »

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle fonça au cœur de la bataille. Impuissants face à de tels ennemis en surnombre, les aventuriers étaient désemparés. Malgré le congé donné par Édorenne, ils aidèrent à rassembler les survivants pour les mettre en sûreté. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus… Numénoria les remercia avant de prendre la route vers la forteresse de Fergusson. Derrière eux, le campement des Émancipés n'était plus qu'un souvenir...

A nouveau seuls, la question de l'avenir de l'Empire revenait. Ils décidèrent d'honorer leur parole envers Sombregarde et d'aller trouver le grand Inquisiteur de Morr, Blake Balmorr. Ils cherchèrent plusieurs jours pour connaître sa position. Il résidait dans la grande cité d'Averheim, ville natale d'Alfred. Grâce à leur notoriété, ils n'eurent pas de difficultés à obtenir un entretien avec l'Inquisiteur. Le Temple de Morr d'ailleurs n'était pas compliqué à trouver : il s'agissait de l'immense bâtiment surmonté d'une monumentale statue de corbeau aux ailes déployées. A l'intérieur, il émanait une atmosphère monacale si dense que la compagnie marchait de moins en moins vite. Car Aldebert et Snorri tentaient d'atténuer le cliquetis que faisait leur armure, résonnant trop fortement dans le silence pesant. Les pratiquants semblaient murés dans un deuil perpétuel, mais sans la tristesse ni les pleurs. Seulement le respect des morts.

Près de l'autel se trouvait un homme vêtu d'une armure de plates en obsidienne d'un noir intense, qui le faisait plus grand et massif qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa peau était surnaturellement blanche, des scarifications tout autour de la bouche, allant jusqu'aux pommettes et la mâchoire. Sans doute dues à l'opération qui avait remplacé l'os de ses dents par des morceaux d'obsidienne taillés.

« Je vois l'épée de Sombregarde mais pas celui-ci, dit-il d'une voix profonde et grave avant même qu'ils n'arrivent à son niveau. J'imagine qu'il est mort et vous a envoyé vers moi. C'était un fidèle, que Morr est son âme. Il faut un dirigeant pour cet Empire de Cendres. Et à part moi, seuls les Inquisiteurs Charles Descartes et Uther Stormfield prétendent au commandement des troupes. Vous m'accompagnerez demain lors de l'entrevue prévue avec ces deux-là. Puis je déciderais comment je vous utiliserais.

\- Nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire ? » se risqua à demander Aru.

Blake se tourna lentement vers elle, la fixant de ses yeux pâles. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et commença à la soulever.

« Non, » répondit-il.

Les Vents de Gris eurent beau tenter de l'arrêter, Balmorr étrangla la jeune elfe pendant quelques secondes avant de la jeter au sol. Driska se précipita vers son amie pour vérifier si elle allait bien, suivie par Alfred et Jacob. Snorri commençait à dégainer sa lourde hache quand Wolf l'arrêta, posant également une main sur celle d'Aldebert, non loin de son épée. Il s'agissait d'un Inquisiteur, celui choisi expressément par son dieu, Morr. Et plus encore, il était sans doute leur meilleure chance pour reconstruire l'Empire et chasser le Chaos : les initiés au culte vouaient leur vie à la lutte contre l'hérésie. Pendant ce temps, Balmorr s'en allait calmement vers ses affaires, laissant Aru cracher ses poumons sur le sol de son Temple.

Une fois que l'elfe put reprendre normalement sa respiration, ils ne purent que se ranger à l'avis de Wolf. Après tout, il avait dit vouloir rencontrer les autres possibles futurs intendants de l'Empire, ils pourraient toujours aviser le moment venu. En attendant, le groupe avait un jour à tuer dans cette grande cité, ils n'allaient pas se priver pour en profiter. Ils réapprovisionnèrent leurs équipements, se sustentèrent, dormirent dans de bons lits d'auberges... et prirent surtout un bain. Curieusement, celle qui s'occupa d'eux à la taverne du "_Citoyen Itinérant"_ s'appelait aussi Stéphanie, comme la serveuse du nord. Il fallait croire à un jeu des dieux.

Au cours de leurs déambulations, Alfred entendit parler des geôles des Lames Rouges locaux : elles seraient apparemment bien remplies. Le halfelin pensa immédiatement à ses frères qu'il savait magouilleurs et pas toujours dans la stricte légalité. Il insista fortement pour aller se renseigner au quartier général de la guilde. Malgré les protestations d'Aldebert, les Vents de Gris le suivirent, et Alfred fut rassuré : ses frères ne faisaient pas partis des nombreux prisonniers. Cependant, au moment de sortir, une trentaine de Lames Rouges pointaient leurs arbalètes dans leur direction. Parmi eux figurait une personne qu'il connaissait bien : John Nietzsche. Un jeune homme blond d'une trentaine d'année, l'air moqueur et trois piercings à l'oreille droite. Il avait été présent lors de l'expédition des Terres Naissantes, et également quand Camille Striker ordonna de tuer les Vents de Gris après qu'ils l'aient blessée.

« Nan mais, c'est trop con les gars, soupira-t-il d'un air faussement las, sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire. Vous venez vous-même vous jeter dans la gueule du loup… La chef m'a déjà coupé le petit doigt parce que j'avais mal agi au cours d'une mission et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle recommence avec mes couilles. Alors... heu... ben... je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous enfermer dans une geôle jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne décider ce qu'elle va faire de vous. Vous aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps, Camille et Balmorr le blafard doivent s'entretenir demain pour une réunion avec les grands chefs de l'Empire. Il est question de savoir…qui est le patron, je crois. Gardes, emmenez ces couillons aux geôles. »

Déjà qu'Aldebert ne voulait pas se rendre chez les Lames Rouges, je vous laisse imaginer combien il râla contre Alfred. Et ce jusqu'à ce que les gardes verrouille leur cellule. Ils patientèrent plusieurs heures dans les geôles froides et humides, à ruminer leur colère. Le jeune halfelin se posa dans un coin et se fit le plus petit possible, il savait qu'une baffe pouvait tomber à tout moment. Enfin, ils entendirent deux personnes descendre les marches de pierres humides. Camille Striker en personne, accompagnée de son lieutenant-colonel Kyle Stanman. C'était une jeune femme de trente-et-un ans, jolie malgré ses traits durs et ses yeux froids impitoyables. Elle était toujours coiffée d'un foulard rouge-sang qu'elle enroulait autour de sa tête comme un pirate. Une cigarette dans la bouche, ou en train de s'en rouler une, elle portait un anneau de métal au milieu de la lèvre inférieure. Elle se posta devant eux, à deux pas seulement de la grille, et les toisa calmement. Ils avaient l'impression que l'air s'était plus rafraichi encore.

« Vous avez un sacré culot de vous pointer ici, tas d'enfants de putains…, dit-elle en soufflant sa fumée vers eux. Mais vous avez aussi de la chance. Je ne peux pas vous tuer céans, sinon je m'attirerais les foudres d'un Inquisiteur du genre expéditif. Soyez sûrs d'une chose : je vais tous vous éliminer, peu importe les moyens. Personne ne vit après m'avoir blessé. Personne. »

Camille Striker jeta son mégot à leurs pieds et leur tourna le dos, Kyle sur ses talons. Les Vents de Gris patientèrent quelques heures jusqu'à ce que des frères à la cape de l'Inquisiteur de Morr viennent les quérir. Sans mot dire, ils se firent mener directement au château d'Averheim, dans une salle de réunion militaire où étaient présents Camille Striker, Blake Balmorr, Charles Descartes et Uther Stormfield. Quand ils s'assirent à l'immense table de bois massif, ils comprirent que tous avaient déjà abdiqué devant l'Inquisiteur de Morr, et ainsi reconnu sa supériorité hiérarchique. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, ni à faire. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à obéir.

« J'irais gérer les armées sur les territoires les plus risqués, soit au Nord, annonça Blake de sa voix de basse. L'Inquisiteur Stormfield me secondera. Inquisiteur Descartes, vous gérerez le centre de l'Empire de Cendres avec Striker et son syndicat du crime. Ne me décevez pas ou vous brûlerez sur le bûcher, comme les hérétiques. Vents de Gris, où vos compétences pourraient-elles au mieux servir l'Empire ?

\- Et bien… se risqua Alfred comme pour se faire pardonner auprès du reste du groupe. Nous pensons savoir où se situe la très puissante sorcière de l'ombre, Hémillya Gilgameish. Et l'avoir à nos côtés décuplera notre puissance. Les Hauts-Elfes d'Ulthuan la retiennent captive pour une raison ou une autre, et nous nous proposons de la ramener auprès de vous. Elle pourra vous seconder comme elle le faisait avec feu votre confrère, Morgann Skin.

\- Soit, répondit simplement Blake Balmorr. Il vous faudra passer par le Royaume de Bretonnie et trouver un navire en ces lieux. Partez dès-maintenant. Sauf toi, Wolf. Tu as en ta possession l'épée d'un chevalier de Morr défunt. Tu as changé ta destinée, tu es maintenant voué à être un adepte de Morr. Tu restes sous mon commandement, et apprendras à servir avec ferveur le dieu de la mort.

\- A vos ordres, Grand Inquisiteur Blake Balmorr, » répondit respectueusement Wolf, une once de tristesse dans la voix.

Tous se levèrent, mettant ainsi fin au court Conseil. Les Vents de Gris savaient que le plus important s'était produit avant leur arrivée : la prise de pouvoir implacable du maître d'obsidienne. Ils ne purent qu'exprimer de sincères et chaleureux adieux à leur compagnon, et quitter les lieux sous le regard mauvais de Camille Striker. Ils n'allaient pas s'attarder en ville, mieux valait se trouver loin de la chef de guilde… Et puis, ils avaient une mission.

Direction la Bretonnie !


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 - Aide au Royaume de Bretonnie**

Il fallait franchir les Montagnes Grises pour accéder à la Bretonnie, qui étaient plus grandes encore que celles de l'Empire. La question était donc de savoir par où passer : les frontières étaient fermées pour éviter une immigration de masse des impériaux fuyant l'invasion du Chaos. Et les chemins n'étaient pas tous praticables. Un guide accepta finalement de les escorter sur des pentes escarpées peu connues. Il aidait généralement des braconniers et autres brigands cherchant quelques menus larcins, mais ne fut guère étonné de devoir conduire des officiels en ces temps troublés. Les Vents de Gris mirent une dizaine de jours à franchir cette frontière naturelle entre l'Empire et le Royaume. Le voyage se déroula sans grand encombre, hormis une altercation violente avec des orcs de fer. Ces créatures récupéraient les équipements de leurs victimes, armes comme armures, méritant ainsi leur appellation. Leur plus grande difficulté fut de suivre le rythme effréné de leur conducteur, peu adaptés à ce type de terrain.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au premier village bretonnien : Lysfleur, une bourgade sans grande prétention, mais qui avait le mérite de proposer une auberge aux lits moelleux. Le guide s'en retourna à ses affaires, et les Vents de Gris allèrent aussitôt établir un premier contact avec les autochtones. Même si deux d'entre eux parlaient la langue, leur accent et leur allure trahissaient leur origine. Et les impériaux n'étaient pas très bien vu, jugés trop rustiques voir même grossiers. Aru, surtout, était dévisagée outrageusement. Il leur fallut à peine quelques minutes pour comprendre que les femmes portaient obligatoirement la robe, et ne devaient jamais, ô grand jamais, arborer la moindre arme.

Après quelques échanges maladroits, ils finirent par comprendre que la plus haute autorité des alentours se trouvait à seulement deux jours de marche au Nord-Ouest : le Duc Arthur de Haute-Lisse, siégeant dans son somptueux château de Montdargent.C'était donc lui qu'ils iraient voir pour exprimer leur requête. Au pire, il pourrait les rediriger vers une personne capable de les aider. Une nuit de repos, et ils reprirent la route.

Habitués à l'architecture brute et utilitaire en roches grises de l'Empire, les aventuriers restèrent quelques instants interdits face à la pierre blanche et aux rondeurs insolantes de la demeure du Duc. Les douves et les meurtrières leur indiquèrent pourtant bien que la place était défendable et défendue. Moins connus dans ce pays, avoir une audience fut complexe, mais ils obtinrent gain de cause après moults négociations et ronds de jambe du noble Rudiger. Ils furent introduits dans un cabinet, décoré de grands tableaux de chasse, où les attendait le maître des lieux, assis tranquillement dans son siège.

« Mon Seigneur, s'inclina respectueusement Jacob après s'être tous présentés. Nous sommes présents céans afin de vous demander conseils. Nous voudrions louer les services du meilleur navire de Bretonnie pour nous rendre à Ulthuan.

\- Voyager jusqu'à la terre des Hauts-Elfes ? s'étonna le Duc d'un sourire courtois. Cela représente une entreprise fortement périlleuse et peu de capitaines de vaisseaux accepteraient de s'y risquer. Néanmoins, Vents de Gris, nous pouvons trouver un arrangement : je me suis renseigné sur vous, et vous me semblez tout indiqué pour quelques requêtes que j'ai à vous soumettre. Premièrement, je suppose que vous aurez besoin de pécule pour votre long voyage. L'aide de puissants est, certes, un secours non négligeable, mais l'argent vous manquera forcément pour tout l'équipement dont vous aurez besoin. Sans parler des imprévus. Le chevalier du Royaume, Guillaume de Franche-Joute, a besoin d'assistance pour une chasse aux griffons. Ce preux chevalier s'est engagé à défendre les serfs, victimes de ces dangereux volatiles. Les plumes de ces créatures se vendent une fortune chez les apothicaires. »

Le Duc se leva, observant attentivement les regards de spéculation qu'échangeaient ses interlocuteurs. Sa fine cotte de mailles, cliquetant à chacun de ses pas, Haute-Lisse se dirigeait lentement vers la fenêtre pour ménager son effet. Il les jaugeait, cherchant à savoir s'ils étaient suffisamment désespérés et capables pour répondre à son exigence principale. La mission des griffons serait comme une mise à l'épreuve : s'ils réussissaient, ils pourraient peut-être l'aider.

« Mais surtout, continua-t-il enfin en regardant l'extérieur, je pourrais vous offrir mon assistance si vous me ramenez mon fils. Carloman a actuellement disparu au sein du duché maudit du Moussillon. Ce malheureux inconscient voulait prouver sa valeur aux yeux de notre Sainte Déesse, la Dame du Lac. Je vous demande donc d'aller le secourir et me le rendre, de gré ou de force. Si mon fils est décédé, fit-il, la voix hésitante une fraction de seconde, rapportez-moi son corps. Nous devons lui offrir des obsèques digne de son rang. Pour être sincère, je veux surtout savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Un père ne peut rester ainsi dans l'incertitude du sort de son fils. Si vous accomplissez ces deux tâches pour moi, je m'engage à vous offrir le double de l'argent pour les plumes de Griffons, le nom des capitaines assez fougueux pour tenter la traversée, et une lettre de recommandation élogieuse qui vous ouvrira de nombreuses portes. Je vous fournirais un détachement de mes soldats pour vous escorter jusqu'au Moussillon : c'est à eux que vous remettrez mon fils ou sa dépouille, et ils vous donneront votre récompense. »

Il se retourna vers eux sur ces derniers mots, examinant attentivement leur réaction. La corde sensible était clairement touchée, s'il devait en juger par l'air affecté de la jeune femme et du grand guerrier en armure de plates. Sans surprise, ils acceptèrent.

Après avoir pris congé, les Vents de Gris partir quérir le chevalier Franche-Joute. Comme Arthur de Haute-Lisse le leur avait signalé, ils le trouvèrent à la forge, achetant de nouveaux fers pour son destrier.

\- « Bien le bonjour, noble chevalier, l'interpella Rudiger dans une révérence. Nous sommes les Vents de Gris, un groupe d'aventuriers impériaux mandaté par le Duc pour vous épauler dans votre quête.

\- Si ce sont les suggestions de monseigneur le Duc, je ne m'y opposerais point, répondit Franche-Joute en leur jetant un regard froid et dédaigneux. Cependant, selon les lois en vigueur en Bretonnie, les femmes n'ont pas le droit de porter les armes. Expliquez-vous, femme, ordonna le chevalier en pointant Aru.

\- En Empire, cette loi n'existe pas. Et je ne suis pas bretonnienne, répondit-elle, agacée.

\- Vous ne manquez pas d'audace. Puisse les griffons vous arracher les yeux pour que vous appreniez enfin quelle est la place d'une femme.», lança avec sévérité le chevalier.

Décidément, la Bretonnie n'allait pas être une sinécure, ils en avaient de plus en plus conscience… Tenant malgré tout à la mission, ils gardèrent le silence et Aru ravala sa fierté qui commençait à être bien entamée...

Et dans cette bonne entente, les Vents de Gris accompagnèrent Guillaume de Franche-Joute vers la montagne où vivaient les griffons. Occire des griffons ne convenait pas à Aldebert, partisan du dieu Taal, la divinité protectrice de tous les animaux naturels. Et les griffons en faisaient partie. Cependant, il avait besoin de l'aide le Duc. Après tout, il avait accepté la mission autant que ses amis. Ce mauvais pressentiment le taraudait tout le long du chemin, le faisant marcher derrière ses amis et non en tête comme il en avait l'habitude. Ce n'était qu'une fois arrivés au pied du pic que Franche-Joute coupa court à ses ruminations en se tournant vers eux d'un air princier.

\- « Je me charge d'attirer la mère griffon dans cette plaine et de la pourfendre. Quant à vous, pénétrez dans leur grotte, en haut, et massacrez les jeunes griffons. Même si je juge vos compétences martiales équivalentes à celles des gobelins, vous ne devriez point trop en pâtir… »

Il s'en alla au galop et, heureusement, ne prit pas le temps de bien observer le visage de ses interlocuteurs… Ils étaient tous crispés par la colère contre cet être suffisant et insultant : visage rouges, poings serrés, narine dilatées et sourcils froncés. Snorri cracha au sol et grommela dans sa barbe en se dirigeant vers la montagne. Tous lui emboitèrent le pas, chacun ruminant son énervement. Aldebert, lui, resta immobile quelques temps, toujours indécis. Puis, il prit une longue inspiration et rejoignit ses compagnons, décidé.

Ils virent voler plusieurs jeunes griffons au sommet du pic rocheux. La perspective d'abattre des créatures si gracieuses ne les enchantait guère, mais ils gravirent tout de même les quelques centaines de mètres les séparant du nid. Arrivés devant la grotte semblant être leur repère, les élégants animaux étaient dorénavantposés aux côtés d'un homme. Celui-ci arborait une immense barbe masquant en partie son torse nu, et sa main était crispée sur le manche d'une grosse massue. Sa large carrure et ses muscles saillants ne permettaient pas de douter de l'usage qu'il pouvait faire de celle-ci.

« Je vous préviens, gronda-t-il d'une voix profonde et rauque. Si vous êtes venus ici pour vous en prendre aux griffons, alors vous aurez affaire à moi. Je suis Gorsedd, druide-ermite de Taal, et je protège la nature au péril de ma vie.

\- Faites tout ce que vous pourrez pour épargner ce druide, lança Aldebert, une immense culpabilité dans l'âme.

\- Nous devons tuer les griffons pour nous permettre de retrouver Hémillya mon ami… soupira Rudiger, suivi d'un acquiescement de Johann.

\- Boarf, tu vas pas m'dire que t'as peur de six petits oisillons et d'un type à poil ! s'écria Snorri avant de charger. »

Le nain guerrier mit un terme au débat en lançant le combat. Les griffons et l'ermite se défendirent comme des bêtes, si bien que Jacob, le halfelin, failli être éborgné à coup de bec. Rudiger, le mage, manqua de perdre la vie suite à une taillade de serres au niveau de l'estomac. Ironiquement, ce fût Aldebert qui planta à regret son épée à deux mains dans le cœur de l'ermite. Une mort rapide, certes, mais il fut persuadé qu'il allait devoir répondre de cet affront envers le dieu Taal, un jour ou l'autre. Sans aucune gloire ni fierté, ils récupérèrent les rémiges, ingrédients pour les alchimistes, dans un silence pesant. Berthold en profita pour prendre quelques serres, au cas où.

Les Vents de Gris rejoignirent le chevalier au centre de la plaine. Il avait occis la mère griffon seul, et le sang tapissant son armure ne semblait pas être le sien... Ils rentrèrent au château de Montdargent annoncer la nouvelle et récupérer leur butin durement acquis. Cela signa leur séparation du chevalier, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ils rejoignirent le détachement de soldats qui les conduisit vers le duché maudit du Moussillon.

Lors d'une halte dans un village à la tombée de la nuit, Johann remarqua qu'un curieux individu les observait. Il les suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'auberge où ils s'assirent tous pour se restaurer. Le sigmarite le garda à l'oeil tout le repas, scrutant discrètement ses moindres faits et gestes. Ses habits grossiers n'étaient pas bien différents de ceux des paysans locaux. Mais ses mouvements à la fois brusques et précis révélaient un entraînement de guerrier aguerri malgré sa jeunesse évidente. Ses profondes cicatrices n'étaient donc pas dues à un mauvais maniement de la fourche. Il était bien bâti et portait de longs cheveux blonds emmêlés trempant dans sa soupe.

Trop concentré sur son évaluation, l'adepte de Sigmar vit trop tard le sourire goguenard que l'homme lui adressait. Celui-ci se leva d'un air désinvolte, son bol de bouillon à la main, et s'avança vers eux dans une démarche chaloupée.

« Salut les gars, vu vos haillons et le fait que la poulette avec vous porte les armes, vous devez être des aventuriers de l'Empire. Je m'appelle Thorgal et j'suis en quête de pognon. Si vous me permettez de vous accompagner et de toucher une part de votre mission, peu importe laquelle, vous ne le regretterez pas. Je ne suis ni un lâche ni un sodomite, et plutôt bon bretteur. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Il s'installa à leur table sans même demander leur avis, et continua à leur sourire en mangeant bruyamment. C'était osé, grossier et pas du tout engageant. Cependant, son comportement était surtout à l'opposé de celui des bretonniens. Cela en était rafraîchissant pour tous, comme une brise nostalgique. Les Vents de gris avaient un peu le mal du pays…

Ils débattirent un moment, mais fort peu : l'aspect physique musculeux de cet inconnu, et son épée que Snorri reconnu runée, était un atout qu'ils ne pouvaient ignorer. Particulièrement quand ils se dirigeaient vers un lieu dont ils ne savaient rien, hormis que tous l'évitaient… Du Moussillon n'était ressorti qu'un champion de la Dame du Lac, et celui-ci n'avait pas été très loquace quant aux écrits qu'il avait laissé sur le sujet. Ne restait plus alors qu'à accueillir Thorgal comme compagnon de route.

Six jours supplémentaires furent nécessaires pour atteindre les frontières du duché maudit. La garnison bretonnienne s'arrêta là, et leur annonça qu'elle attendrait leur retour un mois durant. Les aventuriers n'étaient pas très rassurés : l'herbe verte des plaines fertiles de la Bretonnie s'arrêtaient net pour ne laisser voir que marécages gluants et putrides du côté Moussillon… Tout y semblait gris, sombre, puant, nageant dans une brume épaisse. Ce n'était qu'un lieu de mort et de désolation. Ils inspirèrent longuement l'air sain, avant de s'enfoncer avec détermination dans les marais putrescents...


End file.
